Innocent Times
by Trevyler
Summary: Jin takes a break during his training and begins to think about his brother. His friend Tsubaki decides to visit him and finds him in a state she's never seen him before. She decides she wants to help. Little did she know she helped more than she'd ever know. This summary isn't great. I'm still deciding a second genre to put this into. Jin x Tsubaki


**Hello everybody my name is Trevyler and welcome to my first Blazblue fanfiction. Now I've had Blazblue Continuum Shift for a few months and finally decided to actually play it. Well I ended up reading more about the backstory and I now officially ship Ragna x Rachel and Jin x Tsubaki. This story is Jin x Tsubaki only though. I'll write Ragna x Rachel later. This is a one-shot by the way. I'll just get started.**

* * *

Jin was sitting under a tree taking a break from his training. His thoughts were consumed by the usual subject. His beloved older brother Ragna. Ever since Saya had fallen ill, Ragna has spent more and more time with her and Jin was sick of it.

He was so consumed by his current bitterness that he did not even hear someone approaching him.

Tsubaki Yayoi was a red headed girl and friend of Jin. She liked watching him practice his swordsmanship and playing with him. Of course he was rarely in the mood to play so they usually would talk about things they liked.

She was currently looking down at Jin who had a scowl on his face at the moment. She was hesitant to say anything as to not interrupt his thought or upset him.

Suddenly he noticed her presence, "Oh Tsubaki. Have you been there long?" he asked.

She shook her head, "No brother Jin. I've only been a minute. You just looked like you were thinking really hard about something so I didn't want to interrupt you." she responded.

He nodded, "Don't worry about it next time okay. If you're worried about me being mad then don't. I don't think I could ever be mad at you." he told her.

She blushed, "That's nice of you to say Jin." she said, dropping the usual brother.

Jin noted it, but it didn't bother him enough to ask about it.

Tsubaki looked nervous, "Um...Jin...is something bothering you?" she asked.

He covered his shock, "No. Not at all. Why do you ask?" he asked in return.

She looked him in the eyes, "You looked upset when I came up. I've never seen you make a face like it before." she answered.

It dawned upon him that he'd been thinking about his siblings when she arrived so she most likely saw his rather bitter expression.

Her beautiful blue eyes stared deep into his green ones, "Please tell me what's wrong." she begged him.

Jin cursed the fact that she could shatter his walls with little effort. He was actually wanting to tell her.

He sighed, "It's none of your concern." he said coldly.

The red head looked taken back a bit. He realized he'd never spoken like that to her. So not only had he frightened her, but he just gave away that something is very wrong.

He saw the raw determination in her eyes. The longing to help him. It was going to break him and he knew it. He'd made his decision. He would tell her.

He motioned for her to sit with him. She obeyed and sat quietly, letting him collect his thoughts.

The blonde cleared his throat as he began, "I've told you of my brother Ragna and sister Saya before, but I've never told you the whole story. My siblings and I grew up together with an adoptive mother. Eventually we were left on our own. Saya later fell ill, leaving my brother to to take care of her. This lead to him spending more and more time with her and less with me. I grew...bitter and jealous. I began to resent and even hate her. I resented brother, but I still loved and admired him. That is my problem. I can't stop thinking about them." he said through gritted teeth.

Tsubaki had watched the transition from his calm expression to his clenched had never seen so much emotion from him as when he'd been telling her this.

She understood his problem, "Jin...I think I know what's wrong. You feel like you're brother abandoned you don't you?" she questioned.

His silence was all the confirmation she needed, "If it makes you feel any better, I'll always be here for you. I'll stay by your side forever!" she promised.

He smiled and hugged slowly and gently.

She blushed and smiled, "I love you brother Jin." she said happily.

 _'Thank you...Tsubaki'_

* * *

It had been many years since those times, but Jin sometimes wishes things were still that simple.

He'd finally come to terms with his feelings towards his brother. He's sought Ragna's acknowledgement. He wanted to know that Ragna knew he was there and that he was strong. It made sense after all this time.

However with ever problem solved another appears. Tsubaki had long been considered a sworn sister to him. He wondered when that had changed.

It had taken him years, but he'd finally saw her in a new light and she was beautiful. Of course he would never admit it aloud. He could barely admit to himself. He felt like he was crossing some sort of line into forbidden territory.

What had really changed his mind was after an encounter with the legendary white knight Hakumen. He'd discovered the hero's origins some time ago. The information he'd got from his was shocking.

He learned of Tsubaki's demise in the original timeline due to his own foolishness and obsession.

Jin realized what that spark was when looked her in the eyes, that gleam when they talked or did things together. She'd loved him all along. Not like that innocent childhood love between two kids who were basically siblings.

She loved him romantically and he didn't know what to do about it. He felt contaminated and unfit for her. He would need to fix himself and make sure that mistakes were not made a second time. He would end this cycle of bloodshed and chaos once ans for all. Then and only then could he return to her.

Until then he couldn't look her in the eyes because she burned too bright for someone as dark as him.

* * *

 **And finished. So how was that for a first try? I know they were out of character, but until I get a good grasp of Jin any Blazblue stories will end up with way. I hope any fellow Jin x Tsubakl fans like this. I'll have a Ragna x Rachel out next and then a couple more Jin x Tsubaki before I go back to my Naruto stories. Anyways I hope I get some feedback. Have a great night and I'll see you next time.**

 **~Trevyler**


End file.
